Bittersweet Union
by heartache
Summary: An alt. reality fic of K&K. Very bittersweet. K & K were once lovers, years later they met again. Joined by a duty and vengeance and hatred...but there's a thin line between love and hate. Hope Ya like!!!


Bittersweet Union  
  
By Heartache  
  
It isn't going to work. This farce marriage is giving Karou a terrible headache and heartache. Kenshin…how can he even suggest that?!!? How dare he walked in her life again after 9 years and have the guts demand such preposterous proposition? As much as she hates him Karou needed him. To be precise, Karou's insolvent dad needs his financial help badly. The Inc. made some fatal investments and the company was filing for bankruptcy but Kenshin out of the blue dynamically appeared and offered a magnanimous loan. He didn't do it out the generosity of his heart though, just as Karou thought, she knew him too long to know that Kenshin Himura isn't a man who does something for nothing.  
  
"Who would have thought…" Karou wondered as she reminiscences back to that fall 9 years ago.  
  
******************** New Jersey-Fall 9 years ago ***************************  
  
"OH MY GOSH KENSHIN!!!" the 16 year-old Karou exclaimed.  
  
"It's a girl!!!" she was holding a newborn foal that she just helped deliver. The foal was wet and small but her quick movements suggested that she was very eager to be born.  
  
The 20 year-old Kenshin laughed at her excitement. "How can you tell?" he teased her.  
  
Karou was so wrapped up in joy that she actually answered him  
  
"Well you check by looking at…" Karou blushed.  
  
She looked at Kenshin who was sitting across from her upon the bountiful hay in the stable. Kenshin was trying to hold his laughter and his eyes were full of mischiefs and amusement.  
  
"Why you!!! KENSHIN!!" Karou shouted as she reached to punch him.  
  
Kenshin can't hold it any longer. He bursted with laughter. He laughed as the red face Karou punched playfully him in the arm.  
  
"Stop laughing! You always love to tease me!!! Stop laughing!!! Kenshin!" Karou yelled as he continue to laugh at her. She needs to practice at getting better at punching, Karou thought, since it sure didn't hurt Kenshin enough. The frustrating guy just love seeing her embarrass!!!  
  
"All right, all right, all right" Kenshin's laughs diminished but his eyes still glittered from amusement as he stared at his pretty girlfriend who has an angry face on.  
  
"If you don't stop abusing me I might die!"  
  
"See if I care. Just make sure to not make mess." Karou reply as she turned her back on him, still angry a little.  
  
Kenshin put on an adorable hurt face as he turned the struggling Karou around. He wrapped his arms around her but held back enough to look down at her porceline face.  
  
They are very close to each other now; their faces were inches apart. Kenshin intended to tease her some more since it was so much fun seeing her angry little face but his intents disperse as his breath caught, as always, as he gazed down at Karou.  
  
She sure is pretty, inside and out, Kenshin thought, I can't believe she's mine.  
  
Karou is the perfect picture of beauty without conceit or inanity. Her glossy midnight hair, almost shoulder-length, framed her creamy oval face the canvas to her cute little nose, soft pink cheeks, breath-taking clear brown eyes, kissable blushing lips…  
  
Kissed only by me and no other, Kenshin thought with satisfaction and possessiveness. He smiled secretly.  
  
He wanted to kiss those tempting lips right then and was going to until Karou annoyed voice snapped him out of his reverie.  
  
"What? Don't you dare think you can make me forget everything with those big puppy eyes of yours! I know better than that! And stop looking me like that…y-you're making me blush!!!" Karou said shyly.  
  
Kenshin grinned. "I love looking at you. Besides, you're so cute when you're blushing. And don't a guy have the right to look at his beloved girl?"  
  
Kenshin laughed as Karou blushed harder and punched him playfully.  
  
"You macho man." Karou muttered but she was smiling shyly.  
  
Karou was so embarrass, she hugged her boyfriend and smothered her flaming cheeks upon Kenshin's strong chest.  
  
Kenshin smiled and hold Karou tenderly. His nose rested in the bounty of Karou's fragrant hair.  
  
Karou closed her eyes and smile even wider. She loved being hold by her Kenshin. She loved how his strong yet gentle arms surround her and secure her in his warm embrace. She loved how she can hear the potent heartbeat as she rested her head against his chest. But, most of all, she just loved being with her beloved Kenshin.  
  
Karou always wanted to be with Kenshin, forever if it's possible.  
  
They stayed locked within each other's embrace for a moment until Kenshin whispered her name.  
  
She looked up and saw that Kenshin was gazing lovingly down at her. His deep brown eyes and gentle smile were filled with love and warmth just for her.  
  
Karou's eyes watered.  
  
Kenshin was concerned as he lift a hand to touch his girl's cheek.  
  
"What's this?" he ask, worried.  
  
Karou quickly shake her head. "Nothing, I'm just so happy…don't ever leave me Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin's eyes soften and he smiled.  
  
"Karou…my silly, precious girl…what makes you think I will do that? No one can ever make me give up my Karou! Besides…"  
  
Kenshin leaned down and kissed Karou on the cheeks and lingers about as he continue.  
  
"If anyone tries to take you away, I will beat him up until his own mommy can't even recognize him, and search for you in every corner of this universe until you are back within my embrace, like so."  
  
Kenshin cuddled Karou even closer to him then he lifted her chin and stare down into her eyes.  
  
"You are stuck with me Ms.Kamiya and I'll never let you go so don't try to escape."  
  
"Oh Kenshin…" Karou whispered and smile tremendously through her tears.  
  
" Now stop crying, love…you're making my heart ache" Kenshin said as he kissed away her tears.  
  
"Oh Kenshin I love you so" Karou whispered as she hugged him tight.  
  
Kenshin smiled, and held her even more tightly, leaning his cheek upon her hair.  
  
"If I echo your words and kiss you senseless will you promise to stop crying, love ?"  
  
Karou laughed and nodded.  
  
Kenshin lifted Karou's chin and look intently into her eyes. Everything spin and faded. Nothing matters except them. Karou close her eyes. Kenshin looked at his love's upturned face waiting for his kiss, he felt so lucky and happy to have Karou.  
  
Their lips reunited and began teasing each other. That playing turns into potent passion and Kenshin knew he must stop before they get too carried away in the storms of passion. He would wait. Karou deserves better. The day he would properly consumminate their love would be the day Karou is his wife, the day he can really call her his.  
  
He held her close and whispered into her ears "I love you, Karou"  
  
************************New Jersey-Present************************  
  
"What a fool I was to believe him," Karou thought, "it must have been the hormones."  
  
TO BE CONTINUE…………………  
  
Hey there everyone! This is my first fan fic, I hope you like it so far. Besides if you don't know it already this is an alternative reality fan fic. If you have any comments please  
  
e-mail me at heartache11@hotmail.com thanks! I don't own Kenshin or anything!!! I don't wanna get sue* 


End file.
